20 segundos
by Mydri
Summary: Cuando sintió aquel dolor tan temido, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado de cuajo el brazo izquierdo, supo que había llegado el final. Spoilers cap.99


**ADVERTENCIA MUY IMPORTANTE:** Este fic contiene **spoilers bastante serios**, así que si aún no habéis llegado al capítulo 100 del manga, os chafará un detalle importante de la historia. Hablo en serio u,u . En el momento de publicar esto no sé a qué episodio del anime corresponde este evento, así que... si no habéis leído el cómic, huid de este fic como del fuego!

* * *

**20 segundos.**

Fue tan rápido como el chasquido de un látigo. No gritó, ni siquiera gimió, su cuerpo estaba más acostumbrado que ningún otro al sufrimiento y la tortura. Solo se dejó caer sobre el volante como un peso muerto, jadeando, boqueando como un pez sacado del agua, esforzándose en mantener los ojos abiertos.

Porque cuando Mihael Keehl sintió aquel dolor tan temido, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado de cuajo el brazo izquierdo, supo que había llegado el final.

20

Y notó de nuevo aquel familiar sentimiento de humillación clavándole las garras en la espalda. De nuevo había cometido un error, había vuelto a equivocarse _otra vez_... y esa vez era la última.

19

Se moría, pero aún le quedaban unos cuantos y preciosos segundos antes de desvanecerse totalmente. El infarto de miocardio era una muerte lenta, aunque no tanto como para hacer otra cosa más que pensar. Tenía unos segundos. Unos segundos bastarían, nunca había sido un niño de muchas palabras, y su vida había sido demasiado corta como para merecer un largo discurso.

18

... Aun así, Señor, había pecado tanto, lamentaba tantas cosas...

17

... lamentó haber arrastrado a Matt, su colega, hacia un fin tan espantoso, y lamentó no haber tenido tiempo suficiente para llorar su muerte. No le quedaba tiempo para recordar las muchas veces que su amigo le había repetido que lo ayudaba por voluntad propia, y que no le importaba el riesgo: Mello sintió haberle recompensado su lealtad con una muerte anónima y cruel. En Wammy's House ni se enterarían. Near ni se enteraría. _Nadie_ se enteraría.

16

Ojalá Dios sintiese misericordia de aquel cuerpecillo suyo, destrozado sobre un lecho de casquillos de bala, y le abriese las puertas del Paraíso. El único error de Matt había sido darle la mano a un amigo que no lo merecía.

15

Lo sentía por L, por haberle fallado _otra vez_, por no haber conseguido nunca ser el digno sucesor que él siempre había buscado en su interior, desde que lo conociera, medio muerto de hambre en los barrios más asquerosos de aquella Ljubljana, tan lejana en el tiempo. Él solía decirle que era como una piedra preciosa sin pulir, y que solo necesitaba tiempo y calma. Mello siempre creyó que _preciosa_ no era el adjetivo adecuado. Diablos, lo creía _ahora_, no iba a cambiar de opinión. No le quedaba tiempo. Solo podía lamentar no haberle hecho sentir orgulloso ni una vez sola, no haber podido vengar su muerte y, sobretodo, haber caído bajo la misma guillotina que él, como si lo _mereciese_... ojalá, si era que L áun podía verle y oírle, entendiese que no lo había hecho para burlarse de él. Mello nunca había pretendido eso, había sido todo por...

14

... una imprudencia de mierda!

_(El dolor se extendía libremente por la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, sentía la tensión en el cuello por forzarse a no aplastar la oreja contra el volante. La sangre se esforzaba por trepar a su pobre cerebro, intentaba seguir circulando.)_

Maldecía a aquella horrible mujer, maldijo haber sido negligente con una asesina... ¡la amabilidad se paga con sangre, lo sabía desde que era demasiado pequeño! De haber tenido un par de segundos más, él... no, aunque pudiese, no la hubiese matado.

13

Él sí que iba a morir pero, con suerte, aquella desgraciada zorra astuta aún podría serle de utilidad a...

12

...a _Near_.

11

¿Por qué, ahora que le quedaba tan poco tiempo, ya no le encontraba utilidad a sentirse _furioso_ con él... ¿Qué le llevaba a malgastar sus últimos segundos pensando en _él, _en su maldito rival? Aquel niño que había dado la vuelta a su vida y a su mundo, pero también le había dado un motivo por el que existir.

10

Intentó convencerse de lo mucho que le hubiese gustado ganar a Near en su propio juego, a ese pequeño intrigante...

_(Ya no podía distinguir los contornos de la Iglesia al otro lado de la ventanilla. Por lo menos, agradecía haber escogido aquel lugar de entre todos los otros del mundo. De no haberse sentido tan pesado, hubiese sostenido su rosario...)_

9

Se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué motivo había estado luchando tanto tiempo... ¿fue por complacer a un hombre muerto? ... ¿Por demostrarse que no era algo que él mismo había estado toda su vida autoconvenciéndose de que era? ... ¿Kira? ... ¿Quién era ése? Ésa no era su guerra...

8

Ya estaba. Su pequeño corazón negro ya no podía más. El telón se cerraba a su alrededor, pero no oía los aplausos del público. Por un instante cegado de dolor, creyó poder sentir, otra vez, el regusto dulce de aquella primera tableta de chocolate que L le diera en su lejana Ljubljana. Le pareció oír cómo Matt se reía, solo que no era aquel Matt ensangrentado y muerto contra la puerta de un coche, sino uno que aún tenía ocho años y jugaba con él a saltar sobre la cama.

7

Creyó poder ver el color de los ojos de Near inundándolo todo y, aunque nunca había sido capaz de distinguir cuál era exactamente, sabía que aquél _era_ el color de sus ojos. Odió encontrar simpatía en aquel color, y tristeza, y pena y lástima y comprensión y recibimiento. Detestó saber que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Near no le odiaría. Y que él era incapaz de odiarle. Que había desperdiciado toda una vida intentando aborrecerle. Odió haberlo pasado tan mal, y para nada.

6

_Y ahora iba a morir... _

5

... y su vida se le había hecho tan corta...

4

_se moría..._

3

...hacían tan fríos los volantes...

2

_estaba muriendo..._

1

...ojalá Near le...

0

* * *

**Comentarios:** Hay muchos fics dedicados a la muerte de L, pero no tantos a la de Mello, ése fue el motivo principal que me llevó a escribir esto. Cuando me fijé en el detalle de que su cadáver tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, se me ocurrió que quizás eso significaba que no había muerto en paz. Al final, se me ha ido la cabeza y he tomado la vía más facilona y lacrimógena, pero a lo mejor esto anima a más gente a hacerlo mejor! Puede que haga otro cuando me encuentre de mejor humor. 

Sobre el detalle de Ljubljana (que aún no estoy segura de cómo se escribe, espero no haber metido la pata...), el nombre "Mihael" es esloveno, aunque su apellido sea de origen alemán.


End file.
